


Fine Line

by isolov



Series: Daisuga hours are a Go [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, for chapter 378, haikyuu spoilers, it's not anything too big though, they're married!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolov/pseuds/isolov
Summary: Suga considers himself lucky for a number of reasons, and Daichi is one of those reasons.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, if you squint
Series: Daisuga hours are a Go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574965
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for chapter 378 so read at your own risk! it's nothing too serious though :) I saw the spoilers this morning, promptly freaked out on twitter, and then wrote this in record time because I'm nothing if not predictable.

Suga considers himself lucky on a number of levels. Being a teacher was gratifying and fulfilling, all the kids loved and listened to him ( even the kids not in his class, which he thought was a win ), and it filled his heart with warmth knowing he played a part in shaping the next generation. Maybe he was being conceited, but knowing a little part of him would carry on with these kids made all the long and arduous days worth it. Besides, many of his students came back to visit once they were in middle school, so he considers that a win. Most of Karasuno turned out to be pretty successful, and while he wasn’t entirely surprised by that, he couldn’t help but feel proud of his friends.

He’s grateful that he’s kept in touch with them too, and it always excited him to hear what they were doing with their lives. Suga made sure he was among the first to congratulate Kageyama when he made it to the national team, and among the first to celebrate Hinata’s return to Japan. He admittedly wasn’t as knowledgeable about the other teams and what they did after high school, though it was hard not to know things like Kenma being rich and famous even though he was 24. Nothing made him prouder than his closet friends, however, and it was with great pride that he could say that he knew The Asahi Azumane, the fashion designer that did design that dress that had models walk it during high end fashion weeks, thank you very much. Daichi was a police officer, a fact that probably wasn’t surprising to anyone, and while it was a humble job, Suga could rest easy knowing his old friend was out there protecting him.

And Daichi just happened to be his husband, which was pretty cool.

That leads Suga to this exact moment, coming home from a long day at work to flop on the couch. He had a few parent teacher meetings, and by no means were they difficult to handle, but there’s only so much one could handle when they spent the previous night grading a ton of homework. A long sigh falls from his lips, relaxing into the soft cushions easily. Home always made him relax, and the stress of the day is but a distant memory as he scrolls through his phone. He decides to go through his camera roll, to go through memory lane for the fun of it. All the ones from the past few months are nothing to bat an eye at, projects his students did, selfies by himself or with others, random pictures from dinner dates, but it’s when he gets to his wedding pictures that he pauses. They’ve been married for a little over a year now, yet it feels like it was just yesterday. He sees pictures of Kuroo and Bokuto feeding each other food, perhaps getting ready for their own wedding. He sees Asahi on the verge of tears as he delivers his speech, his tears reflected in the crowd. He sees Kiyoko giving her speech a lot smoother than Asahi did, though the tears are there all the same. He sees his friends and family laughing and mingling, playing games or being the rambunctious bunch of boys he knew so well. And then he sees the wedding photos, the spur of the moment ones, not the telegraphed ones they had to pose for. They have grins so large they threaten to split their faces in half, their cheeks pink from tears and happiness. There’s another picture with Daichi holding his face with his hand, peppering kisses to his cheek while Suga laughs merrily, the silver of their bands shining in the light.

“Babe, I’m home.”

Daichi’s voice snaps him out of his reverie, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You got off early.” He finds himself voicing his thoughts, still not believing that his husband was there. Daichi just laughs softly, peeling off his uniform as he walked to their room to get in the shower. Suga doesn’t have a chance to admire how good Daichi looks in his uniform, too confused by the events that just took place. That is, until he remembered. With a gasp he lifts himself off the couch, moving to his back to get his gift out. He sets it on the kitchen counter, his excitement growing with each passing second.

Daichi comes out a moment later, looking criminally good even if he’s just in sweatpants and a tank top. Suga’s sure to mention that to him, and even if Daichi gives him an eyeroll in response, he doesn’t miss the glow of red on his cheekbones. Daichi’s gaze falls to the gift bag on the counter, and chocolate brown eyes widen in recognition. He ducks down into his own bag to pull out his own gift, a small leather box.

“That’s a little big to be a ring, are you purprosing to me again?”

“Just open it.”

With a tiny laugh, Suga obliges. Any joke he has ready dies in his throat when he sees the gift, and he’s sure he sees a self satisfied smirk grow on Daichi’s face in the corner of his eye. But the real thing of importance here is the rose gold watch he’s looking at, the ivory surface of the clock catches the light beautifully. He dares not think about how much it must have cost, and he slips it on his wrist instead. He motions for Daichi to open his gift, and Daichi’s eagerness is reflected in the way he throws the tissue paper in the air. It’s Suga’s turn to be satisfied, the gasp that leaves the taller man sounding like music to his ears. He pulls out the belt out and slippers out, and Suga laughs at the way Daichi bends down to put the slippers on immediately.

Suga moves around the counter to kiss Daichi, bringing his hands up to tug Daichi the few inches down. He complies easily, and the kiss they share is not new by any means, but just as sweet as their first was. Suga pulls back first, and the dazzling smile he had was mirrored on Daichi’s. “Happy anniversary baby.”


End file.
